in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Phonon
Phonon (フォノン) is a new character who first appeared in UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest F R E E ' '''J A V E L ' Information Abandoned as a pup, she was found by Muriel and her husband, EUSTACE BAGGS!!! ''MY '' But creepy stuff happens in nowhere, and it's up to Phonon to save her new home! Appearance Vape in my pussy and say I'm your meme slut Personality She thinks Phonon is the true name of her soul. Her first name is '''Yoshiko (ヨシコ), but she doesn't like when Nanase calls her by that name. DICK 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U 6 10 U SOMF KRYSTAL FROM STAR FOX NEEDS TO FUCKING EAT ME =Story @Admiring Bthe Labilities Aand Iwanting Sto Efreely Guse Oher Down ability, she leaves a strictly disciplined student vigilante group, "EFG". This sensitive girl is common in these days. She has grown bored of her peaceful life as a student and kept searching for her "true self" for a long time. She keeps thinking that her powers as a "Fake Born" was what finding her true self meant. She walks under the night thinking that her powers should be used on other people. But people rumor that within the people who wander under the night, there's someone who takes a form of your "false self" from the time before you awakened as your "true self"... FEELS Abilities Her weapon is a being called MENiel (ムニエル ). Normally it takes a shape of a white snake, but when Phonon starts to battle its transforms into a whip. LIKE when sonicfox plays my erron black Phonon's ability Who's Awake (バロックノイズ) is the EXS of Whipping Sounds (振鳴のEXS, Shinmei no EXS). Musical Theme Corn Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late= She wishes. For the paranormal ability from the deepest spirit of hers. Along with the white follower. False shell at present. The wish will be fulfilled when the time comes right here. The sword speaks. The path to the bright future. She fails. The sword exposes. The path from the cloudy past. She overrides. Trivia * She's based on a scrapped character idea, Chemeti. * She vapes * I'm not saying she's an alien, but... She's an alien * 20XX involves Phonon Only, Final Destination, no items. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female